An Unexpected Thriller
by shehadastory
Summary: It's date night for Eli and Clare and what movie they're seeing won't exactly matter. Rated M for lemony goodness. Two-shot. R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**  
**I don't own Degrassi or any pop culture references in this story. I was suggested this on tumblr. This will be a two-shot. The way Eli and Clare have been all touchy in episodes makes me think that when they aren't in public things might be a little sexier than we think. **

**Eli's POV**

My boot clad feet moved quickly down the sidewalk as I approached my destination. Clare's house was just three blocks away and I was looking forward to taking her out even though we'd be taking the bus. Clare had made me feel better about the lack of car situation by telling me she thought us walking together was kind of romantic anyway. I smirked softly at the thought. The sun had just started setting, giving the air a small chill. I shoved my hands in my pockets and turned right at the corner.  
My smile widened as her house came into view. As I entered her driveway I practically skipped up the steps, checking my hair in the windows reflection before I knocked casually on the door.  
The door opened and there she was smiling sweetly, curls surrounding her porcelain skin and her crystal blue eyes looked even brighter than normal.  
She leaned into me pulling the door closed with her and kissed me slowly. Her kisses reminded me of the smell of rain. I never realized how much I missed them until I was lost inside their sweet embrace. Her lips were soft and pouty and I couldn't help sucking on them slightly.  
She pulled away tugging her lip between her own teeth, "So to the movies, yes?"  
"That is on the agenda for this evening and our chariot awaits." I winked at her and grabbed her hand. "Seriously though. We should hurry so we don't miss the 7:35 bus."  
We waltzed hand in hand down the sidewalk. Occasionally I would lightly squeeze her hand just to see a smile tug at her lips as she kept her eyes forward. The bus was just pulling up as we rounded the corner. I pulled her along quickly. We slid our bus passes through the machine and headed toward two empty seats.  
The bus ride didn't take long since there were less stops at this hour and we soon arrived at the theater.  
There was a double feature showing tonight, Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein. I knew the theater wouldn't be very full and I was planning on taking advantage of that with Clare.  
Clare held onto my hand behind my back as I purchased our tickets. She pulled me along to the refreshments stand to get her favorite movie snack; Reeses Pieces. I couldn't help but stare at her leaning against the counter. She had a light floral skirt on that kissed the top of her thigh high tights. Sometimes I wondered if she wore things just to torture me. I licked my lips and shook my head as Clare looked over her shoulder at me.  
"Do you want anything, I am buying since you got the tickets," she smiled, gesturing towards the cashier.  
"Um how about a large coke."  
"Okay, and one large coke." Clare told the woman, handing her some bills.  
She handed me the drink and laced her fingers in mine as we walked up toward the ticket taker.  
"Last one on the left," the younger boy shrugged tearing our tickets and handing the stubs back.  
I smirked to myself as we entered the theater, seeing only one older man sitting close to the screen. This was better than I had hoped.  
"How about one near the back Clare," I nudged my chin toward the last row.  
She sauntered down the isle ahead of me. I was looking at the screen as I scooted down the isle and heard a small crash.  
My eyes practically popped out of my head at the sight of Clare bending over to pick up her box of candy that she dropped. I had to fight the urge to reach out and grab her supple backside. I could just barely make out….were those pink lace panties? My pants tightened somewhat and I immediately sat down.  
I settled there trying to control my thoughts. Usually I'm not the type that wants to pounce the moment the lights dim but tonight might prove difficult. Clare placed her hand on my knee and smiled at me warmly.  
"So are you excited?"  
My mouth fell agape. Could she see that I was slightly hard? Oh my god Eli. Pull yourself together she meant are you excited about the movie.  
"Yes, um very," I practically stuttered out. I hoped it was less noticeable than it seemed.  
She gave me a curious smile before relaxing into her seat letting her hand drift up on my thigh. I placed my hand atop hers and leaned into her.  
"I am mostly glad I get to spend some time with you Clare," I whispered in her ear.  
Her head tilted down as she tried to hide the blush that tinted her cheeks. I felt slightly more in control knowing my actions could affect her as well.

**Clare's POV**

I mentally slapped myself knowing he could see my blush. I was trying to have the upper hand tonight and he had to whisper in my ear. His hot breath sent a wave of butterflies through my stomach. I could see him smirking in my peripheral vision. Does he think that's all he has to do to make me melt? He knew that anywhere around my ear was a weakness of mine, he wasn't playing fair not that I was exactly.  
The candy dropping stunt had been Alli's idea as well as this outfit. I was reluctant to wear it but Alli assured me that it wouldn't be too revealing unless I wanted it to be. I wanted to show Eli that even though I was the less experienced one in the relationship I could take the reins if I chose to. The plan seemed to be working, I could tell that he was a bit flustered to say the least when I asked him about the movie.  
As the lights dimmed I knew it was time to take things a little further. I smoothly let my hand glide up his thigh but not too high. Surprisingly I wasn't nervous at all. I was actually starting to get anxious waiting for Eli to take things further physically. He always treated me with respect which I appreciated but sometimes I wanted him to stop holding back for my sake.  
Did he even realize he was the main character in the sexy dreams I had been having lately? Did he know that when he walked in front of me I couldn't help but stare at his cute butt? He really knew how to wear those skinny jeans. And the way his eyes shined through his dark bangs always made me bite my lip.  
I subconsciously squeezed his thigh thinking about how attractive he was to me. His signature smirk now appeared on my lips as I saw his adams apple bob slowly. I was making him nervous.  
Since this was a special showing there weren't any trailers before the main attraction. I snuggled closer to Eli as the credits started playing.

**Eli's POV**

My breathing quickened the moment she squeezed my thigh. Is she trying to drive me crazy tonight? She sure is doing a good job at it. Why were we in a movie theater right now when all I wanted to do was pull her into my lap and make her whimper? I tried my best to focus on the movie.  
She pulled her hand from my thigh seemingly letting her fingers linger longer than she normally would. I felt a void where her hand once was. She opened up her box of candy popping a few into her mouth.  
"Would you like some," she whispered, turning her head to look at me.  
I put my hand out waiting for her to drop a few pieces in it. But instead she held one piece in her fingers and moved her hand toward my mouth. My lips opened slightly allowing her to place the small morsel on my tongue. She pulled away and focused on the movie leaving me sitting there slightly stunned. I ran my hand through my dark locks trying to relax.  
The movie went on and I was able to get into it somewhat. However thoughts of Clare bending over in that skirt, letting me pound into her started to take over my brain. My gaze drifted toward her and I bit my lip as she placed a few pieces of candy in her mouth, sucking on her fingers slightly to get excess chocolate off I presume.  
My eyes glazed over with desire. My fingers twitched. I wanted her to be sucking on my fingers, hell that wasn't all I wanted her to be sucking on. Eli control yourself, this is your Clare! She is pure and perfect and she would be horrified by these thoughts. I turned back toward the screen reluctantly only to be completely caught off guard by Clare's actions.  
She lifted the arm rest up (I love when back row seats have that feature) and placed her hand on my noticeably hard cock. My left hand gripped the other arm rest firmly, turning my knuckles white. She had never done anything like that. I inhaled sharply as she proceeded to grip me in her palm. "Oh fuck" was all I could think as I let my head fall back a little.  
"Is this alright." she asked but I couldn't manage to form actual words.  
I nodded slowly instead. The fact that we were in a movie theater didn't even phase me. The only thing that I could focus on was Clare looking up at me through her lashes as she began moving her hand up and down.  
I took her chin in my palm and began kissing her. I didn't waste anytime starting out slow. I pushed my tongue passed her lips and moaned quietly from her sweet taste. I stroked her tongue with mine and laced my fingers in her curls. She played with my tongue expertly and moved her hand faster clutching my now very hard cock tighter.  
Her knees were turned towards my legs and my fingers found the milky white skin of her thigh. I pulled my lips away slightly , just enough so I could see her eyes. There was no hesitation in them so I raised my hand up further squeezing gently.  
We began kissing again, almost attacking each other. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and took it between my teeth, nibbling it slowly. My mouth moved down her jaw and onto her neck and I sucked hard on the skin near her pulse point. She whimpered a little and I smirked against her skin. But then I realized her fingers were moving toward the button of my jeans. I tried to stay focused, I wasn't going to let her be in total control.  
My cock twitched as she pulled my zipper down agonizingly slow. I might blow the second I feel her skin on mine. I kept kissing her neck making my way up to her ear coaxing her to keep going. She ran her finger tips along the top of my boxers before letting her hand disappear inside them.  
Her hand wrapped around the base of my cock and I could hear here breathing get a little shaky before she starting moving. My mouth fell open against her skin as she stroked me slowly. I never wanted to take her and make her scream more than in this moment.  
She pulled away from me and looked over her shoulder. I looked in the same direction and was more than delighted to see that the older man had fallen asleep. After she realized that we were in the clear she threw her right leg over mine, straddling me.  
Her eyes bored into my as she moved her hand faster. I bucked my hips up slightly not being able to control myself at this point. She looked down seemingly pleased with my reaction.  
Her lips met mine and she moaned into my mouth. Was she getting off on this? Oh god knowing that she was enjoying what she was doing made me shutter beneath her.  
I let my hands move up her thighs under her skirt. My fingers gripped her hips as I kissed her with force. Would she let me…maybe I'll just go for it and she how she reacts? I inched my thumb closer to the edge of her underwear taking note of her eagerness. I stopped worrying knowing that she did indeed want this. My thumb moved over her clit on the outside of her panties making her moan against my lips instantly. I could feel that she was wet and I could felt myself getting close as Clare continued stroking me. I slipped my fingers under the lace and began circling her dripping center.  
Feeling her for the first time was enough to send me over the edge. I came in Clare's hand as I cursed against her lips. Her cheeks turned a bright crimson color as she reached for a napkin. She ground her hips down against me letting me know not to stop. I put more pressure on her sensitive spot and changed directions. She moaned into my neck. She quickly feel over the edge leaving ragged breaths on my heated skin.  
Her eyes found mine and she looked absolutely beautiful. He cheeks were lightly flushed still and her lips were swollen. He hair was a perfect mess and I leaned in giving her a slow passionate kiss.  
She moved out of my lap and sat back in her seat taking my hand in hers once more.  
"Was this okay Clare, I didn't go too far?"  
"No, no Eli please don't think that at all. I wanted this, well I wanted you."  
The look in her eyes let me know she was sincere and I laced out fingers together.  
"Do you want to get out of here." I asked gesturing towards to exit.  
"Where would we go?"  
"Anywhere you want my little minx."  
"How about your place aren't your mom and dad out til' later?"  
"Much later Clare,," I winked and pulled her along with me out of the theater.  
I don't know what had gotten into her tonight but I definitely liked this side of her.

**A/N **  
**Let me know what you think so far and I will be more aggressive in finishing the second part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Here is part two I hope you enjoy! I don't own Degrassi.**

**Clare's POV**

I swatted Eli's hand away from my backside once more. He wasn't actually bothering me but I couldn't give him the satisfaction. He hand been all hands and smirks the entire way to his house. I laughed flirtatiously skipping ahead of him a little before I felt him grab my hand. I turned towards him only to have him take me by surprise by pushing me against a tall wooden fence. He looked into my eyes and then down to my lips before pressing his soft mouth against mine. I felt slightly weak in the knees, he was a skilled kisser. I could not let him cloud my mind that easily. My hands found his chest and I pressed lightly making him groan from the loss of contact.

"We are almost there, patience is a virtue," I breathed out.

"But the first person that said that never had to wait to kiss you," he purred, leaning forward once more.

"You think you are so smooth don't you? Don't worry I promise it will be worth the wait."

He huffed and grabbed my hand practically dragging me down the sidewalk. Before long Eli's house came into view and I realized that Eli wasn't pulling me anymore, I was walking at an accelerated rate all on my own. I was pretty anxious. It was like I had a thirst that only Eli's lips on my heated skin could quench.

_Get a hold of yourself Clare! _I thought to myself. I ran my hands through my hair and squeezed Eli's hand as he reached for his keys. He pushed the door open letting me into before him. It was dark inside and I sighed letting the warmth of the house surround me.

"Do you want anything to drink or…." Eli tilted his head toward the stairs moving his bangs out of his face and silently asking me if we could immediately proceed to the bedroom.

_Yes Eli I am thirsty for you_. If he only knew what was in my head.

"Um no I am okay."

I moved toward the stairs but Eli stilled my movements.

"Clare I need to say something," he took both my hands in his. "Just because things went a little farther at the theater that doesn't mean we have to continue. If you don't want to do anything more tonight I am perfectly fine just having you in my arms while we _actually_ watch a movie."

It was nice to know that if I wanted I could just cuddle into him but I couldn't stop staring at his lips. I really wanted to kiss him. I really wanted to hear him moan again. I felt like the uninhibited Clare from my vampire fiction dreams had come out to play.

Before I realized what I was doing I heard Eli moan lowly as I pressed my lips to his. They were warm and inviting and he was applying the perfect pressure. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip before pulling away, running up the stairs. I spun around at the top of the stairs to see a stunned Eli touching his fingers to his mouth.

"You coming," I smiled at him suggestively.

Eli looked into my eyes then bounded up the stairs two at a time after me. I squealed slightly as I ran toward his door. My hand was on the knob and his body was pressed against my back. He moved my hair back and kissed my neck. I titled my head to the side giving him more room. I shuttered a little letting his lips tease my sensitive skin.

His hand closed over mine on the knob and we turned it together, entering the quiet room.

We kicked our shoes off and my hands found the sides of Eli's Dead Hand shirt as I pulled him along toward his bed by the fabric. He kissed me slowly and gently leaning his body over mine as we relaxed onto his dark comforter. Our lips met again and again, making a quiet smacking sound. He would occasionally pull my bottom lip between his teeth which would in turn pull a moan from my throat.

I could feel him smiling into the kisses and I liked how playful this entire situation felt. It didn't always have to be serious, it could be fun.

"You seem happy," I said taking a much needed breath while sitting up.

"Why wouldn't I be? You are here in my room, in my arms and I have to tell you those little moans or yours are addicting."

He reached up twisting a stray curl around his long fingers.

"I love you Clare."

My smile widened with his words, "I love you too Eli. Now can we get this shirt off?"

"Yours or mine," he asked playfully, lifting his eyebrows,

I slapped his chest softly.

"Yours for now and we will see about mine."

His shirt was off and forgotten in a matter of seconds as my nails ran down his chest. I open mouth kissed him, letting my tongue find his. Our tongues moved together leisurely making my brain grow hazy. His skin felt hot beneath my fingertips and I smoothed them over his ribs causing him to jolt slightly from the ticklish sensation.

I moved my hands up his back grasping onto his shoulder blades as his lips found my neck. He sucked hard almost painfully on the skin there sending a rush of pleasure through my body. Feeling lost in the pleasure and slightly adventurous I lifted my leg over his settling down on his lap. My skirt rose up my thighs and I could feel his hardened length at my panty clad center.

I looked at him through half lidded eyes and could not ignore the fire in his green orbs.

"How about mine now?"

I reached for his hands, guiding them to the bottom of my shirt. He gradually pulled it up over my chest exposing my pink lace bra. His thumbs dragged over my lace clad nipples making me gasp as he finished lifting the shirt over my head.

I fought the urge to cover my newly exposed skin and instead placed my hands on Eli's chest pushing him back onto his skull pillow. I reached around my back unclasping my bra. The straps fell from my shoulders and I pulled the garment off swiftly tossing it on the floor.

Eli's tore his eyes away from my chest and looked into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful Clare."

I bit my lip when I felt his hands on my torso. He moved his palms over my skin and cupped my breasts tenderly. My eyes fell closed as he groped me.

"Clare can I kiss you, I mean here." his eyes motioned toward my chest and I nodded yes slowly.

The feeling of his lips on my chest was slightly overwhelming. A small moan fell from my lips and I arched into his mouth. He rubbed his thumb around the nipple of my neglected breast until it hardened.

Eli, oh my god," I said louder than I intended to.

His tongue swirled and he nipped gently. I bit my lip from the sensation. My breathing was becoming uneven and I subconsciously ground my hips down. e was really hard now and I tried not to think about the tension that was building in between my legs. Eli moaned against my breast making me buck in pleasure.

His mouth left my sensitive bud and he moved so our noises were touching.

"We have to stop." he whispered against my lips. "I don't want to do anything to make you feel pressured and my will power is dwindling."

"Okay," I said simply.

I kissed him sweetly but made sure my lips lingered against his. I had felt so submerged in his touch that I was glad he could pull me back to reality. I was happy things had gone farther but I didn't want to check off everything on the list anytime soon.

He moved out from under me letting his hand run along my arm before he searched for my clothes. I put my bra on and he placed my shirt over my head. I pulled it down pushing my arms through the sleeves and was met with a chaste kiss from Eli.

"So should we head downstairs, I'll make us some popcorn and hot chocolate and we can watch the horror movie I just picked up."

He pulled his shirt over his head messing his hair up a bit.

"The hot chocolate and popcorn sound perfect but I think whoever gets downstairs first should get to pick the movie," I challenged.

"You're on!"

We both rushed for the door laughing a pushing each other to get down the stairs.

He won.

**A/N review if you like it really means so much!**


End file.
